regencylovefandomcom-20200214-history
Epilogues That Depend on Your Marrying Mr Ashcroft
All epilogues in this section require you to accept Mr Ashcroft's proposal of marriage. Subsequent epilogues are constructed out of several factors: your relationship with Ellie and Mr Ashcroft as gauged by your responses to them, your part in Richard's decision, your existing relationship with Mr Curtis, your drawing and riding skills and particular character traits. These are compiled into corresponding sentences and paragraphs, making each full ending different. Relationship with family Richard returns and you are close with Ellie As the years pass, Mr Ashcroft remains grateful to you for your assistance in bringing both Richard and himself to their senses. You and Ellie share a particularly close bond, and in time, she begins to seek your counsel above that of her brothers. Richard returns and you are distant from Ellie As the years pass, Mr Ashcroft remains grateful to you for your assistance in bringing both Richard and himself to their senses. Although Ellie respects the part you have played in her family affairs, you do not develop a particularly close relationship, and are only merely cordial. Richard leaves and Mr Ashcroft respects the decision As the years pass, Mr Ashcroft eventually concedes his ill behaviour towards both you and Richard. He is duly apologetic to his brother, and they make amends. For you, Mr Ashcroft holds a deep respect and admiration for your fairness and clear thinking. Richard leaves and you are close with Ellie Despite the passing of years, Mr Ashcroft continues to hold a little animosity towards you on the point of Richard. You do not speak of his brother, though the siblings have appeared to make amends. However, Mr Ashcroft remains affectionate with you, which is partially due to your good relations with Ellie. Richard leaves and you are distant from Ellie Despite the passing of years, Mr Ashcroft continues to hold a little animosity towards you on the point of Richard. You do not speak of his brother, though the siblings have appeared to make amends. Although Mr Ashcroft remains a dutiful husband, your moderate regard for Ellie prevents you from having a joyful relationship with Mr Ashcroft's remaining family. Drawing skill High drawing skill After becoming Mrs Ashcroft, you begin to take your interest in drawing and painting a little more seriously, and are always working on a new project. Ellie is always delighted by your creations, and Mr Ashcroft soon transforms a room at Thornleigh into your personal gallery. Low drawing skill After becoming Mrs Ashcroft, you continue to maintain an interest in drawing and painting. You do not become as proficient as Ellie, whose skills delight Mr Ashcroft so much that he soon transforms a room at Thornleigh into her personal gallery. On occasion, when you persist at a single painting, Ellie invites you to feature your work alongside hers. Riding skill High riding skill Whether or not the weather permits, you and Mr Ashcroft enjoy riding into the countryside. At such times, you both reminisce about your courtship, and you once again feel the extent of his respect and admiration for your horsemanship. On the first anniversary of your marriage, Mr Ashcroft gifts you with a beautiful mare, who responds to your slightest touch. Moderate riding skill When the weather is particularly charming, you and Mr Ashcroft enjoy riding into the countryside. At such times, you both reminisce about your courtship, and you once again feel the extent of his care and concern for your stamina and well-being. On the first anniversary of your marriage, Mr Ashcroft gifts you with a gentle gelding, who is the sweetest creature you have known. Character traits Forthright Mr Ashcroft begrudgingly continues to admire your forthright nature. On many occasions, he concedes to your point due to the frankness with which you express yourself. You suspect this particular personality trait is the grounds for your husband’s profound respect for you. Frivolous Your frivolous ways become a point of contention to your husband, which Mr Ashcroft may have tolerated if you were not also constantly vulgar. Eventually, Mr Ashcroft places certain limitation on your spending, which causes you to react in a most unladylike manner. Dutiful At the core of Mr Ashcroft’s affection for you is his respect for your uncompromising sense of duty. Indeed, your husband returns your loyalty with equal devotion, a fact that he conveys every morning with the soft look in his eyes. Relationship with Mr Curtis Existing prior friendship with Mr Curtis To the great surprise of many in town, Mr Ashcroft strikes a close friendship with Mr Curtis, who slowly becomes endearing to the Ashcroft family. Indeed, Mr Curtis and your husband will frequently exchange visits, spending many hours discussing literature, politics, and enjoying the countryside. As the highly regarded Mrs Ashcroft, you are, of course, invited to these excursions, where you prove to be delightful company. No prior relationship with Mr Curtis To the great surprise of many in town, Mr Ashcroft strikes a close friendship with Mr Curtis, who slowly becomes endearing to the Ashcroft family. Indeed, Mr Curtis and your husband will frequently exchange visits, spending many hours discussing literature, politics, and enjoying the countryside. You are occasionally invited to such excursions, though primarily out of politeness, but you suspect your husband much prefers his friend's company to yours. Category:Epilogues